Unibeam (film)
The Unibeam is a secondary repulsion blast that comes out of Iron Man's chest R.T. It has to be used wisely, as if it is used excessively, it can rapidly drain the suit's power. It has also been shown that it can be used as a search light. First used by the Mark II armor, the Unibeam has to be charged, and therefore has been used rarely. Functionality The suit's entire power can be diverted into the Unibeam to perform a blast. It should only be used in complicated times. It generally uses 20-30 percent of the suit's battery power. In the Mark VII, it was used many times without consuming too much power, due to the Arc Reactor built in Iron Man 2. Types and Shapes Energy Redirection The armor's energy can be redirected into the Unibeam to shoot a powerful blast that can repel or obliterate many objects. The energy burst takes the form of whatever shape Tony chose for the cover of the Arc Reactor, such as a circle, inverted pyramid or hexagon. History Iron Man Tony designed the Unibeam while refining his Iron Man armor. To project energy out from his reactor, he designed a powerful weapon and projectile unit, which gave birth to the Unibeam. It was first equipped and tested on the Mark II. Tony uses it to rescue a family while battling Iron Monger, though it only knocks Iron Monger out of the fight for a moment. The Unibeam is not used again during that fight due to the immense drain it caused on the already power-depleted suit. Iron Man 2 While drunk in the [[Mark IV|'Mark IV']], 'Stark casually destroyed a watermelon with the Unibeam while showing off for his party guests. The Avengers During Tony's first encounter with Thor, the power capacity of the [[Mark VI|'Mark VI]]' '''was temporarily increased to 475%, allowing Stark to blast the Asgardian with a combination of both repulsors and his Unibeam. Iron Man 3 The '''Unibeam' was powered by the new Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. During the battle on Air Force One, Tony killed Eric Savin by blasting him with the Mark 42's Unibeam through the chest at point-blank range. The Unibeam was powerful enough to completely overwhelm Savin's Extremis powers, disintegrating his chest and vital organs and still travelling for several feet afterwards. Avengers: Age of Ultron During the final battle, Tony used the Unibeam on the [[Mark 45|'Mark 45']]' '''in conjunction with Thor's lightening to overload Ultron's doomsday machine. Captain America: Civil War While fighting Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, the latter forced Tony against a wall and attempted to remove the main arc reactor of the [[Mark 46|'Mark 46']]' with his metallic arm. Tony unleashed the Unibeam blasting Barnes several feet away and disintegrating the artificial limb. Notes * The '''Unibeam is based on the weapon of the same name and function from the comics. Trivia * The Unibeam is only used sparingly across the eight years of Iron Man appearances in the Marvel Cinematic Universe due to its massive power requirements. As such, Tony only uses it in times of dire emergency. The only times he used it without regard was when he was drunk and when his armor was supercharged by Thor. Gallery References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Powers Category:Technology Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Developing Pages Category:Pages That Need To Be Fixed Category:Pages Under Development Category:Civil War Category:Captain America: Civil War Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron